Queuing
by fuzakeruna
Summary: Ketika seorang Jeon Wonwoo diberi titah oleh ibunya untuk belanja. Dan momen pelecehan seksual yang dialaminya di supermarket. Seventeen fic. / MEANIE / Yaoi. Review, please? :)


**Main Character(s)** : Jeon Wonwoo  & Kim Mingyu

 **Genre(s)** : Humor(fail), Romance(fail).

 **Disclaimer** : Semua cast yang ada disini milik mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja, untuk kelangsungan cerita.

 **Warning(s)** : OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi. I told you, guys! Be the nice readers :)

 **HAPPY READING~ :)**

 **-000-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ramai. Satu kata yang dapat lelaki bersurai hitam simpulkan. Antrian panjang membuatnya ingin sekali menyelak dan mengambil alih posisi paling depan. Apalagi tubuh rampingnya—tepatnya kurus—sangat berpotensi untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Namun seorang Jeon Wonwoo masih tahu yang namanya etika saat mengantri. Dengan sebuah keranjang belanjaan yang ia bawa membuatnya seperti seorang ibu rumah tangga yang tengah belanja keperluan bulanan.

Lihat saja. Rata-rata—hampir semua—pembeli di supermarket ini berjenis kelamin wanita. Jelas saja toh memang harusnya begitu. Tetapi tidak untuk Wonwoo. Ia harus ekstra bersabar dalam keadaan—mendesak— seperti ini.

Seringkali dirinya mendapatkan tatapan tertarik dari gadis-gadis muda. Kerlingan dari tante genit pun ia dapat. Apalagi bisik-bisik yang berasal dari kumpulan ibu-ibu yang menggosipi dirinya. Wonwoo tahu 'kok. Karena ia termasuk orang yang peka.

 _Hm, resiko orang ganteng._ Begitulah pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja tepat di barisan belakangnya muncul orang lain yang mengarntri. Wonwoo tidak begitu memperhatikan karena ia fokus melihat ke depan dengan wajah _emo_ -nya.

 _Paling wanita kolot lain yang mengantri di belakang._ Pikirnya lagi.

Sampai tiba momen saat dimana seorang Jeon Wonwoo terkejut setangah mati. Sesuatu—yang ia yakini adalah sebuah tangan— hinggap di bokongnya. Dan dengan remasan kecil sebagai tambahan. Hanya sepersekian detik. Namun Wonwoo jelas sekali merasakan hal tersebut.

 _Who the hell_ — batinnya seketika mengamuk. Gila, ini namanya pelecehan, kawan. Dimana kesempatan diambil di dalam kesempitan. Dalam artian saat antrian panjang dan ramai seseorang mengambil kesempatan—dengan melakukan hal tidak senonoh padanya.

Wonwoo menghembuskan napas kasar. Emosinya sudah diujung tanduk, tapi wajah _emo_ -nya berhasil menyembunyika itu semua dengan sempurna.

Gilirannya untuk membayar belanjaan. Menunggu dengan perasaan kesal sampai semua barang belanjaannya selesai di _scan_.

Memberikan lembaran _won_ pada si penjaga kasir kemudian mengambil kantung belanjaannya. "Terimakasih sudah berbelanja disini!"

Tanpa membalas ucapan dari penjaga kasir wanita yang tersenyum ramah padanya, akhirnya Wonwoo langsung saja melesat keluar dari _supermarket_. Daripada mengeluarkan emosi yang meluap-luap lebih baik ia langsung pulang saja.

" _Hyung!_ Tunggu!"

Langkahnya terhenti. 'Kok sepertinya ia kenal suara ini. Reflek ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan lelaki dengan tinggi yang menjulang juga berparas tampan. " _Hyung_ kenapa terburu-buru?"

" _Mood_ -ku sedang buruk." Jawab Wonwoo singkat. Momen pelecehan tadi masih saja ternngiang di kepalanya. _Sialan_ , rutuknya dalam hati.

Eh, tunggu. Kenapa Mingyu—lelaki tinggi itu—berada disini? "Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Oh, aku disuruh _eomma_ belanja. Soalnya _eomma_ sedang kurang sehat hari ini,"

Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti. "Begitu. Semoga _eomma_ -mu cepat sembuh,"

"Terimakasih. Doakan saja, _hyung_."

Hening. Tidak ada percakapan lagi yang terdengar. Sampai Mingyu mengatakan,

"Oh iya, _hyung_. Ternyata bokong-mu kenyal juga ya, ah, jadi ingin sesuatu." setelah itu sosok tampan tersebut kabur. Meninggalkan Wonwoo dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

" _WHAT THE_ — KIM MINGYU KUBUNUH KAU SAAT INI JUGA!"

"Iya, _hyung_! Aku mecintaimu saat ini, dan mudah-mudahan sampai nanti!" Gelak tawa puas terlontar dari mulut Mingyu dengan mudahnya. Membuat wajah si korban yang ditertawakan memerah bak tomat matang. Malu sekaligus kesal menjadi satu.

"TANGANMU ITU HARUS DIAJARKAN SOPAN SANTUN!"

"Kau 'kan kekasihku, _hyung_. Jadi seharusnya wajar, dong!"

Perdebatan juga acara kejar-kejaran mereka terus berlangsung layaknya _film bollywood_ di televisi. Entah kapan redanya, yang penting biarkan mereka bahagia. Hanya Mingyu 'sih, Wonwoo jangan ditanya.

Mungkin kapan-kapan dirinya akan mencoba boneka vodoo yang ia dapat dari snack berhadiah yang tadi ia beli. Percobaan pertama dengan foto Kim Mingyu. Hm, ide bagus.

 **END**

 **Haloha! Kay disini. Saya lagi kepincut sama meanie couple hadeuh -3-**

 **Mereka itu ucul gakuku /oke,alay/**

 **Maaf kalau fic-nya aneh. Ini pelampiasan saya karena tugas biologi 4 bab. 8")**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca!**

 **Review, please?**

 **Salam,**

 **-Kay-**


End file.
